


Cain(e) and Able

by Anonymous



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015), Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happns when queen jupes meets hr starfuckers???!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cain(e) and Able

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/gifts).



i am queen of all the galaxy wheeeeee siad Jupiter

i am a starfighter pow pow boom says cain

wait i thought you were a dog man jupiter says

no surprise surprise i gay now cain yells grubbing is croach

ewwwww i only like dogs

u smell anyway bitch no girls allowed in the clubhouse kain shooted

cccaaaaaaaaiiiiin abel whined i havent had ur slong in my butt in hours wtf r u doing

omg stfu ur so clingy just die bitch! kain shooted in abel's face

(stunger find this offensive bt since cain is a dog he cn call bitches bitches)

i dont need this shit im outtie jupiter sad and stumped out bc everyone else in the galaxy wantd her great red spout if u know wut i mean

stunger invited jupes to his coloony and CLIFFHUNGER

 


End file.
